


Teach Me a Thing or Two

by PoynterJones



Series: I'll Teach You, You Teach Me [2]
Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Bottom Nanase Haruka, Canon Gay Relationship, Cooking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand & Finger Kink, Kink, Lube, M/M, Making Love, Mild Kink, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Oral Sex, Rim job, Rimming, Seme Tachibana Makoto, Sequel, Smut, Top Tachibana Makoto, Uke Nanase Haruka, harumako, makoharu - Freeform, maruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoynterJones/pseuds/PoynterJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>After a fairly long swimming session at the Samezuka Academy and an extended private lesson with Seijuro Mikoshiba, Makoto is exhausted by the time he and Haru arrive home.  With his new found confidence, he decides to stay the night at Haruka's house, putting his newly honed skills to the test.  Question is, what will usually dominant Haru make of Makoto's provocative advances?</i>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me a Thing or Two

**Please read Teach You a Thing or Two before this as this is the sequel.**

Stepping from the train Makoto nudged Haru who had barely spoken the entire time they were travelling. He was normally quiet but this evening he was being extremely quiet.

"Tired, Haru?" A single nod and a mutter confirmed his mood. "Well when we get to yours you can have a bath and I'll make you something to eat, how does that sound?" Makoto was feeling overly affectionate all of a sudden, the want to make Haruka happy his top priority.

"'Kay." Was Haru's single-worded reply, nuzzling his chin further into his coat as the pair walked along the promenade towards their houses.

Passing by his own house, Makoto glanced over to Haru, who continued to walk ahead. He was excited about tonight but was still a little nervous. It would be the first time that Makoto were to take control of the situation and the first time that he would be the more dominant one. He wasn't sure how Haruka would react to his behaviour but he was willing to take the risk. He had planned it out in his head on the way home. How he'd run Haru a hot bath and prepare the two something to eat before pouncing on him on the way to bed. Or should he pounce on him after dinner? Becoming a little flustered he found he'd started to trail behind Haru and jogged a little to catch up with him.

Entering Haruka's house, the pair kicked off their shoes, removing their coats. It was warm inside even though it was a big house. It was too big for Haru to live in alone and Makoto often stayed over, ever since he was a child. To begin with it was because Haru's parents preferred him to stay with someone rather than being alone. Eventually it turned into a secret love affair that arose between the pair one rainy night.

"I'll just go and run you a bath, go and sit down for a bit." Haruka complied, Makoto wandering through to the bathroom, grabbing a box of herbal salts that was sitting in the tray beside the door before sliding the door open. Many a time he had been in the room, whether it was to rouse Haru from his bath or to have a bath himself.

Plugging the hole, Makoto tipped some of the bath salts from the box into the tub , turning on the hot water tap. He rolled up his sleeve and, leaning on the edge of the bath he sighed, swirling the green crystals into the water that fell from the faucet. The relaxing aroma of Neroli and Chamomile made him smile. This was a scent he'd grown up with, the house always using the same products. Haru smelled like this a lot and it reminded Makoto of him.

It had begun to get warm in the bathroom and the scents were relaxing Makoto. He wanted nothing more than to just get in the bath with Haru, but that wouldn't bode well. Bath time for Haruka was like a religious procedure, a time for him to relax in the water rather than exert himself. The bath now half full, he went to turn off the water but to his surprise, was prevented from moving, a pair of small arms slinking their way around his waist. Haru pressed his chest up against Makoto's back and sighed.

"Stay with me while I have a bath." Haru clung to Makoto, sighing. 

There was something definitely not right with him. At first, Makoto thought that Haruka was just being his usual quiet self but for him to be clingy like this was certainly out of character for him. Turning around, Makoto pulled him into his arms, kissing the top of his head. "Of course."

Looking down at Haru, who's eyes were fixated on his chest, never once looking up at him, Makoto began to undo the smaller boy's shirt, pushing it from his body before starting on his jeans. Haruka took over, unbuttoning his jeans as Makoto took to pressing his lips against Haru's cheek, slowly dragging them to his neck where his mouth began to work against the skin. A small sigh left Haru's lips, his jeans dropping to the floor and his hands gripping at Makoto's waist as the taller boy took dominance. Hooking his finger into Makoto's trousers, Haru tugged suggestively and groaned as Makoto's tongue pressed against his jugular. Smiling against Haruka's neck, Makoto pulled away.

"You had better get in the bath before it gets cold." Looking up at Makoto for the first time since arriving, Haru frowned and glanced away before stepping into the water that Makoto had prepared for him. Pulling the stool next to the bath, Makoto rest his head on his arms on the side of the bath, looking at Haruka intently. "Are you okay, Haru?" Slipping down into the water so that only his eyes were visible, it seemed as though he was avoiding the question. "Haru..."

Rising from the water with great speed, so much so that it caused it to splash a little, Haru lunged at Makoto, pressing his wet lips against the brunette's, curling his hand around the back of his neck. With the sudden movement, Makoto's arms slipped from the side of the tub and into the water, his sleeves becoming soaked as Haru's lips attacked his own. He was soon to forget that they were even in the water, his fingers finding Haru's waist under the water and holding onto him as their embrace became a little more intense.

With a firm grip on Makoto's top, his fingers clinging to the material desperately, Haruka began to tug, pulling Makoto's body weight slowly but surely, further into the bath until the bigger boy lost his balance, falling into the water atop Haru. Yelling as he fell, Haruka could not help but titter to himself, a wet Makoto kneeling before him in the bath.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that, Nanase." Grinning, he sat up, peeling the wet clothes from his body before straddling Haru in just a pair of flimsy wet boxer shorts. 

Cupping his cheeks in his hands, Makoto pressed his lips to Haru's once more, sighing contently into the kiss. Haru was going to pay for him getting wet and what better way to do so than to put his new found skills to the test. He'd have to work quickly because he was a sucker for Haru and once he'd taken dominance there would be no going back. Breaking the kiss, Makoto made a beeline for Haru's neck, knowing that he was most sensitive there and giving him the chance to take over. Haru's fingers had managed to find their way under the sodden material of Makoto's underwear, his hands splayed across his cheeks as the two continued to embrace. The was no denying the arousal of either, their erections rubbing and pressing up against each other as they moved together. Smiling, Makoto pecked Haru on the lips and pulled back.

"As much as I would love to do it in the bath, Haru, I think we should eat first." Haru whined, leaning forward and pressed his lips against Makoto's chest, urging him on. Pushing Haru back, he tried to claim some sort of dominance. "No, Haru... Later." Pecking him on the lips, Makoto stood up a little shakily, his obvious arousal bulging from his soaking underwear.

Slipping forward, Haru's lips attached to Makoto's thigh, nipping at the skin and he went to slide his hand up into his boxers, his attempts to keep Makoto there coming one after the other. Makoto was quicker, however, his hand atop Haru's and he smiled down. "Later."

Stepping from the bath, Makoto grabbed one of the towels from the rack and dried himself down before leaning down and kissing Haruka on top of his head. "I'll make you something to eat and then we can watch a movie in bed or something." And with that, Makoto scooped his clothes from the floor and wandered out of the bathroom.

Haru glared after Makoto before slipping down under the water, submerging himself. Something was wrong. Makoto never denied his advances and now he was left flustered. He was going to get to the bottom of this before the end of the night.

After having stewed in the bath for another twenty minutes, Haru finally emerged, the scent of Neroli and Chamomile leaving him, replaced with a comforting smell of mackerel. In his pyjamas he knelt at the table, waiting for Makoto to come through. Poking his head through the door, Makoto smiled, diving back around and plating up the food he'd been keeping warm. He wasn't the best of cooks but he knew how Haru liked his mackerel.

He sat down opposite Haruka, also now in some warm, dry pyjamas, and placed a steaming bowl of rice mackerel topped rice in front of him. "I made you mackerel donburi with a soy based sauce. I didn't really have much time to make anything else." Smiling, he poured the pair a cup of barley tea and they started their meal. 

The pair ate in silence, Makoto exchanging a few glances with Haruka as he savoured each piece of fish. It was only when Makoto felt Haru's foot brush up against his own did he say something. "Not whilst we're eating Haru..."

Something was definitely wrong with Makoto.

After they had finished their dinner, Makoto set about cleaning the dishes before the two retired to Haru's bedroom. Haruka was determined to find out what was the matter with Makoto and he was going to do it very soon.

Sitting on the edge of Haru's bed, Makoto smiled, patting the bed. "I was thinking that we could perhaps watch a movie or something before we go to bed?" Frowning, Haruka shrugged and sat down.

"Whatever." Biting his lip, Makoto could feel his heart racing. He wanted more than anything to take control of Haru, his new found confidence peaking. If he didn't do it now, he knew that he would probably never do it.

"Or..." Leaning over, he poked his tongue out, flicking the tip over Haru's earlobe. "We could do something else, if you'd prefer?" Taking the soft skin between his teeth, Makoto nibbled gently, shuffling closer to Haru who was still looking unimpressed. "I want to try something different tonight." Whispering, he planted kisses just below his ear and moved further down his neck before Haru gave in, tilting his head back and sighing.

With no words, the pair slunk back onto Haru's bed, Makoto pulling Haruka's smaller frame atop his, their lips glued together as their bodies pressed against one another. Mumbling against Makoto's lips, Haru groaned in between kisses. "I thought you didn't want me... You kept brushing me off every time I tried to touch you." Pausing, Makoto gently rubbed his nose against Haru's before smirking.

"Oh, I was aware of that. I just didn't want you to get ahead of yourself." Wrapping his arms around Haru, he swung his body to the side, rolling atop him. "I just wanted to be the one that was doing the touching." Reaching down, he slid a finger teasingly in Haru's shorts, his lips dancing teasingly over the smaller boy's.

Straddling Haruka, Makoto stretched up, slipping out of his top and discarding it to the floor. "I want you to lie back and not touch." 

Biting his lip, he proceeded in slipping Haru from his own top and leant down, his lips circling his erect nipple before sucking lightly. His thumb brushed over the other, both now receiving his full attention. An exasperated sigh left Haru's throat, his body reacting to Makoto's actions. Before he knew it, Makoto's mouth was no longer at his chest but meandering down his body, his tongue dipping into his navel as he passed it by. Reaching the waistband of his shorts, he gripped the material in his teeth and tugged them down, a little help from Haru and smiled, Haru standing to attention before him. Breathing heavily against his shaft, Makoto allowed his tongue to barely even graze against his hot skin, Haruka shuddering at the minimal contact but excited and aroused none the less. Blowing against the wet skin, Makoto gazed up at Haru who, with his eyes closed, was squirming around in pleasure.

"Haru..." Leaving small, butterfly kisses against Haruka's thigh, Makoto sighed happily. He opened his eyes slowly, looking down at Makoto with a flushed face. "Let me make you feel good." Dragging his teeth against the skin of his thigh before leaving a small kiss, he glanced back up for confirmation. "I want to make you feel good." A single nod from Haru, who's eyes were now glazed over, drunk on the intense feeling of mere kisses, Makoto caressed his thighs. "Move round onto your stomach for me..."

Assisting Haru on rolling over, Makoto straddling him once more, his crotch pressed up firmly against Haru's backside. Groaning, Haru pushed up against Makoto, his own erection throbbing painfully beneath him. Gently moving his hips against Haruka, Makoto ran his hands down his back, kissing up the length of his spine as he did so. Whilst doing so, he slowly but surely slipped himself from his pyjama bottoms, his bare self now grinding rhythmically against Haru's behind. Kicking the clothing from the bed he kissed down the length of his spine this time, his lips diverging over to his backside when he finally reached there.

"M-Makoto what are you-" Without allowing Haruka to finish his sentence, Makoto parted his pert cheeks, his tongue snaking out against his puckered hole. Shuddering, Haru emit a sound that Makoto had never heard before but one of which he knew was because of pleasure. The intense feeling numbed Haru, causing him to move without thinking, bringing himself up onto his knees, pushing himself more against Makoto's mouth. As his tongue worked effortless against Haru, he brought his hand to himself, touching himself as the melodic moans of Haru filtered into his ears.

Haruka's panting and the noises that were coming from such a small person was too much for Makoto, his own shaft throbbing painfully hard. Mumbling against the skin of his thigh, Makoto panted, aroused as much as Haru.

"G-Get the lube..." Without hesitation, Haruka pulled his face from the sheets of which he'd been buried, shakily pulling his bedside cabinet drawer open and rummaging around frantically until his fingers found the tube he was searching for. He threw it carelessly back at Makoto who was quick to have it open, the clear gel oozing from the nozzle. 

As well as applying a coating to himself, he smeared a generous helping of serum against Haru, coating his fingers as well. Rubbing the tip of his finger against him, Makoto eased a finger in slowly, Haru's walls clenching around him a little.

"You have to relax Haru, I won't hurt you, I promise." Pressing his lips to the top of his thigh, he soothed Haru, gently pushing himself all the way in to the hilt of his digit. "There you go... The first one is in." Makoto had never done anything like this to Haru before, Haru being the more dominant of the two usually so he was careful not to go too quickly. He was fairly shocked that Haruka was being so compliant as well, having never done this before.

It took Haruka less time to become adjusted to Makoto than he anticipated and soon a second finger joined the first, followed even quicker by a third. Makoto applied a little more lubrication before moving all three fingers, Haru, to his surprise, moving back against him, whimpering quietly before crying out pathetically.

"Makoto, I want more..." Eyes widened, Makoto couldn't believe how Haru was acting. This was the most submissive he had ever seen him and for what? Grinning he continued thrusting his fingers into his boyfriend, his other hand smoothing over his back before reaching his face, pressing his fingers gently against Haruka's lips. As expected, his tongue lolled out, sucking Makoto's fingers in, his pretty little mouth working on them much like his fingers down below. 

It had reached a point that Makoto was unable to continue, his own arousal from the situation becoming somewhat painful. Though he was enjoying toying with Haru, he needed some attention himself. Pulling back, Makoto crawled to the side of Haru, who was still on all fours but now looking at him and blinked down. Haru glanced up at him before staring at Makoto's hard length that was standing to attention, twitching before him. Without any encouragement, Haru's mouth opened, engulfing Makoto, taking him as far as he could without choking. With both hands around his base, Haru glanced up at Makoto, his crystal blue eyes sparkling as he worked his tongue around the head, Makoto's groans egging him on. 

He continued for a minute or so until Makoto pulled back, the intense feeling caused by the friction of Haruka's tongue a little bit too much. Crawling back to his original position, Makoto rubbed his hand against Haru's backside before nudging at his awaiting hole. He pressed gently, sliding in slowly, Haru groaning deeply as his lover filled him up to the brim. His arm reached back, grabbing at Makoto's leg and the brunette took this as a signal to continue. His movements were slow to begin with but after much encouragement from Haruka, he was soon thrusting hard and fast, the room filled with heavy panting, an occasional moan and groan here and there.

Makoto felt overwhelmed, his experience with Seijuurou nothing like what he was experiencing right now. What he was feeling right now was pure love, the lust a mere undertone. His heart felt as though it was ready to explode through his chest and he felt as though he was connected to Haru in a way he never thought possible.

Stopping, he realised just how close he was to coming, his head spinning from the overwhelming emotions circulating his system. This was much to Haruka's disappointment, who continued to move against Makoto. He was soon stopped, but not permanently, Makoto pulling from him for mere moments as he turned Haru onto his back, his beautiful, porcelain face now available for him to see. Entering him easily, Makoto leant down, pressing his lips against Haru's, panting into his mouth as he continued to thrust hard and fast. Haru wrapped his arms around Makoto's neck, his legs around his waist as they moved together, joint as one.

Trembling against the boy beneath him, Makoto gently rubbed his nose against Haru's, mumbling into his mouth. "I love you, Haru..." Coming hard and fast, deep inside Haru, Makoto cried out, Haru's walls contracting around him as he, too, came.

Sharing a messy, hot kiss, the pair parted after a while still out of breath.

"Idiot Makoto... I love you too." Smiling, he clung to Haru, his leg slipping over his body. "Oi, Makoto..." Glancing up at Haru, he blinked. "What brought that on? You've never done that before." Shrugging, he kissed Haru's cheek, smiling.

"Just something that, uh, Mikoshiba-san mentioned earlier. He taught me a thing or two of what it is to be a good captain. He told me dominance was a good thing and I wanted to test it out." Smiling, Haru nuzzled into Makoto's chest, content.

"Well he can teach me a thing or two if it ends up in us having sex as good as thing." Grimacing at what had actually gone on between Seijuurou and himself earlier, he would be thankful if he did not teach Haru anything. Makoto smiled to cover up his guilt and pulled Haru closer.

"I can teach you everything you want to know, Haru..." Tittering, Haru yawned.

"Perhaps another night, I'm exhausted after that. Goodnight, Makoto." Bidding Haru a goodnight, the pair fell into a comfortable slumber in one another's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, as always, for reading!  
> I really appreciate any form of feedback, whether it be comments/kudos/subs/shares. It means a lot to me if you can! ^_^  
> I hope you enjoyed and if you did, please feel free to read some of my other works!  
> I'm also on Tumblr at ThoseSwimmingHomos.tumblr.com


End file.
